Highschool and More
by longlivetonight
Summary: Highschool can change a lot. And so can Love #miley #selena #taylor #demi #joe #nick #jacob #chad #justin


**Selena**

I checked my phone again for any sign of signal on it. _No network. Great! _

So I was in the middle of a street at seven in the evening, with forest dominating its either sides and no passerby in sight. This road led the way to my town from the city; it was at least a forty minutes drive so I couldn't make it on foot.

I was starving, tired and helpless. My family wouldn't even know where to search for me because I practically sneaked out. I had no option. They wouldn't have let me go out with Steve Jenner even if he said he was taking me to the church.

I sighted a milestone few feet away from me. I went over there and sat on it. When all hope of ever being able to make it to town had gone, two headlights neared to me and finally came to a halt.

'Are you looking for a ride?' A dude rolled down the window and peeped out.

'Yes but my parents have taught me to not sit in strangers cars.' I said, I was just trying to make up my mind if I should trust him.

'I won't kidnap you. I am a sixteen years old kid. All I care about is getting to my house right now and eating pizza' he scoffed innocently.

'I would like a pizza right now' I said and pushed myself on my feet. He opened the door to the shotgun seat and I jumped in the car. He waited for me to put on the belt and then hit the gas.

'I am Selena. Selena Stews.' I introduced myself.

He grinned 'Nick Robins. You live in BaiserFalls?'

'Yes that's why I took a ride from you. Obviously you are headed to BaiserFalls, right? Cause this road only leads there.'

'Yes yes I am going to BaiserFalls.' He confirmed. 'I and my mom just moved there. Like yesterday.'

'Welcome to town then' I smiled. Our town just got bigger and bigger. 'So you'll be joining Baiser High too?'

'I am already enrolled in there. School starts next week. Not really thrilled.'

He didn't seem like a school guy. Someone who would rather smoke a joint sitting in his bedroom.

'You can hang out with me.' I offered. 'I mean I am not the 'it' girl buy hey I am really popular. Mostly because I am dating a college guy.' I laughed. 'Well _dated_ a college guy.' I rectified my sentence.

'I am really curious. How did you get stranded in the middle of the road?' He asked almost laughing.

'My boyfriend, well now my ex, he dumped me there.' I pulled out a face, it wasn't amusing.

'Sucks! Why did you guys break up?'

He was so nosy but I didn't mind giving the details.

'He wanted to have sex right there inside the forest. Like against a tree.' I cringed a little against the thought of spreading out in the forest.

'You are not up for sex huh? How old are you fifteen?' he studied me.

'I am sixteen, and no I am totally up for sex.' I cleared that out. 'But I really prefer doing inside closed four walls.'

'Okay!' He was grinning. His eyes narrowed as if he was making a judgment about me in his head. 'Do you mind if I play my mix cd?'

'Sure!' I would really love to hear some music.

The first song that started playing had a soft tune to it in the start. I knew that song, only it took me few seconds to realize that and then I was singing along.

_As the snow flies_

_On a cold and gray Chicago mornin'_

_A poor little baby child is born _

_In the ghetto_

_And his mama cries_

_Cause if there's something that she don't need_

_It's another hungry mouth to feed_

_In the ghetto _

'You an Elvis fan?' he asked, amused.

'All the way dude! Who is the King?' I chuckled.

'Elvis' he said. 'I have a dog. I have named him Elvis.'

'Wow! I always wanted a dog. But my mom doesn't like them. She says either she stays in the house or the dog. I picked up the dog but my dad and sister didn't back me up. So I am stuck with no dog.'

'You have a sister?'

'Yeah, her name is Miley.'

'How old is she?'

'She is sixteen too.' Before he could ask if we were twins, like millions of people asked, I explained everything. 'No we are not twins. She is actually my step sister. My mom and her dad got married when we were four.'

'So you call your step father, dad?' He did catch that up.

'Yeah, we four always been close so yeah. Miley calls my mom 'mom'.'

I was always proud about the way there was a pure relationship with four us. There was never a 'step' kind of feeling, which is rare in general.

'I think that is really awesome.' He acknowledged with a nod.

His eyes were on the road so I took the time to study his body. He was semi-muscular. His mud-brown eyes and curly hair complimented his face, not to forget his full kissable lips.

'Are you checking me out?' he teased and grinned again. This dude grinned a lot.

'Well kind of' I said coyly, now that I was caught red handed.

'And what comments do you have?'

'Well I would say that for a body like yours, I would do it against the tree.'

I was always brave in my words and actions. Maybe I stretched far along but hey I spoke my mind. I just wanted him right there,

He brought the car at a sudden halt and looked at me. He removed the keys from the ignition and then the silent took its stride.

'I would rather do it in the car.' He winced.

He leaned in, his hand now stroking my cheek. I felt weird kind of butterflies in my stomach, It was because of the moment, the moment where in I was gonna hook up with a complete stranger, not because I felt I was in love or such shit.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips crash into mine, first very gently then urgently. I knotted my hands in his hair as his hands slipped in my shirt.

This was the kind of adventure I was looking for. I just prayed no one would catch us here.

**Demi**

'Dad, stop yelling!' Ashley yelled. _Ironic, huh!_

Ashley's face was pale. She had dark circles and puffed bags under her eyes from the crying and sleepless nights. Her lips were dried and her hair was up in a messy bun. I am sure if I checked myself in the mirror, I would be able to spot that paleness in my face too.

'What do you want me to do? She is sixteen. You are twenty-five. I can't leave you here with you.' My dad shot back.

'I am her sister; I know how to keep her safe. I can take her responsibility. Don't forget I earn more than you do.'

That did the job. Dad was silent now. He was searching for a new reason now.

'Ashley she needs a parent right now.' He said in his soft fake tone.

'Dad listen, you stopped being a parent to me the night you let me sleep crying. So just don't okay.' I said firmly. He could easily get my custody since mom was no longer alive, but for some reason he was letting me decide where I wanted to go.

Either to England with him and his girlfriend or here, in this town with Ashley. I don't like towns. I always had stayed with my mom in the city. But I love Ashley. I couldn't leave her. And I hate my dad.

'I want to stay with Ashley. That's my decision. I am sorry dad, but we were never meant to be a family. It was always me, mom and Ashley even when you and mom weren't divorced. I am sorry.'

With that I excused myself to my new room and shut the door. I threw myself on the bed and instantly had a meltdown.

It seemed like hours and hours until I stopped crying. My mom was dead. It was hard to face that reality. I was one of the people until now who could say 'My mother is my best friend'

It had been just few days from when we buried her. Ashley and I stayed that night right beside her grave, crying and mourning. But the pain didn't go. There was this hole in my life that was pitch-black.

I closed my eyes when they were too tired to hold on. I dreamed a lot that night, scary things. But somehow I wasn't scared. The worst of my nightmares had already turned reality.

I woke up with a jerk. My eyes opened to my new room, with a glint of sunshine. The window was closed and the covers were down too. I realized I was not alone on the bed.

'You're up!' Ashley smiled at me. I turned to her side. She was lying next to me, just looking at me.

'Mom did that a lot.' I told her. 'She used to watch me wake up sometimes. You are like mom.'

Ashley took a lot from my mom, starting from her looks to all of her habits. I took after my dad, which I wasn't s glad about.

'Where is Dad?' I asked.

'Left in the middle of the night with a note saying he doesn't want to see our faces ever again.' She tried to spike a smile, but it wasn't easy.

'I don't want to see his face too.' I smiled, giving some encouragement to her.

'We are gonna be okay, Dems. You and me. I promise.' Her words were enough for me. She was enough for me.


End file.
